Change is Good for the Soul
by blahblahblahO.o
Summary: Kagome is a 15 year old student attending No Tama High, with a not so bright past. Will her new friends, and maybe new love be able to help her figure it out her family mystery?Full summary inside.chapter 7 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:;:;:

Kagome Higurashi is a 15 year old girl going to No Tama High School against her wishes. Her father dissapeard while on a camping trip. She was very close to her father and is heart-broken. She moved with her mother to Tokyo to a new house and new school. Where she will meet wonderful people and great friendships will erupt. And even horrible enemies. Kagome never thought that she could meet people like this since her father, she never thought that she could be this happy without him. When her friends and her discover some big news about her fathers closed case, will they solve the mystery and find him? DEAD or ALIVE. Will finding her father bring her closer or farther from her blooming relationship with a special someone.

In this story of love and friendship, hatred and sorrow, Kagome Higurashi will found out who and what is good for her Soul.

* * *

Hey guys and girls, all my important info is at the end, and your opinion is critical to this story, so read my A/N's!!!

Disclaimer---You know the Routine, if not,,, sighs

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE TELEVISION SHOW OR MANGA OF INUYASHA BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI(THE FAMOUS GENUIS THAT SHE IS)

So unfortunatly like a lot of you, I have to deal with it.

Some of the characters like the teachers and some other students are just figments of my imagination, oh yeah, and Neji was created by the person the invented the Naruto series.

so yeah...

**_E N J O I_**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"Damn alarm clock, why can't I just stay homeschooled, then at least I could sleep in."

For the past two days Kagome Higurashi has been getting up early out of bed just to get ready for her first day of high school. Today was the day she had been preparing for since her fathers strange dissapearance.

-----

Mr. Neji Higurashi used to be a middle school teacher at Kyoto Middle School prep. When Mrs. Higurashi was pregnant with Kagome, it was decided by both parents that she would be homeschooled. In turn, when Kagome started school, Mr. Higurashi would stay home with Kagome and school her, while Mrs. Higurashi would work as a laywer.

Sota was born when Kagome moved into 'Middle School'. Sota eventually became too much for Neji to handle with Kagome. So he went a public school.

During the summer of Kagome's eighth grade year, Neji mysteriously dissapeared while going to gather firewood on a family camping trip in the woods. The police searched for days without any leads. Eventually they came up with the conclusion that Neji Higurashi was dead. His case was closed, intended never to be opened again.

Kagome was very close to her father, and since his dissapearance she had become very shy, when she used to be very energetic and loving. She rarely talks, where as she talked nonstop about anything and everything to her dad. And her eyes held nothing but hurt, pain, and grief. She blamed herself for what happened to her father. It was her turn to pick a family vacation for the summer, she should have picked the amusement park, but no, she had to be Miss Nature.

-----

Sota was staying with their grandfather in Kyoto during the schoolyear. Then with Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome in Tokyo during breaks and weekends. Mrs. Higurashi thought it best for Kagome to get a new start, new friends, and hopefully new begginings. Sota had wanted to stay with his friends or else he would be living in Tokyo too.

Kagome slowly got out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She was still sore from all the school supply shopping her mother forced her to do. Those bags were heavy!Her mother wanted 'her little high schooler' ready for her big day.

Kagome was disgusted with the rest of her family. How could they get over all of this with her father so quickly?

Groaning in annoyance, Kagome walked her way to her connected bathroom to start her new morning routine... that started at 6...not 10...6. The warm water from the shower-head felt so good to Kagome, she almost fell asleep again. But was quickly awaked when she heard her mother call for her to hurry up from dounstairs in the kitchen.

Kagome dried her midnight black hair and decided to leave it down, letting it fall to her mid-back. She closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for High School. When she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, she saw her tired blue-grey eyes looking back at her. She was surprised that she didn't have any bags underneath her eyes considering how much sleep she had missed out on.

As soon as she got done putting on her green and white No Tama High School uniform, which was a bit skanky if you asked Kagome(yet it DID show off her long, shapely legs), Sota stormed in.

"Mom says hurry up or you'll miss your bus!" her yelled with a slepy voice. He then walked out of her room and proceded down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As soon as Kagome turned off her light and grabbed her bookbag, she followed.

"Bye honey! Have a great first day! Make lots of friends, oh, and flirt your little heart out!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter excitedly, as she headed towards the kitchen door. Kagome turned to her mother, hoping against all hope that her mother would give in to her pleads.

"Ma, why can't I go to Kyoto with Sota? A tleast then I'd have another week until school starte." All Kagome got in reply was an all to familiar sypathetic look from her mother. She slowly walked towards the bus down the steps, but quickly jumped on when the fat bus driver honked the horn. She could've walked, but it was starting to get chilly out.

Kagome sat in the first seat directly behind the bus driver, the whole way to school. This bus was boring and way to long of a ride. Kagome would sacrifice an Autumn chill for 45 minutes of extra sleep.

* * *

When Kagome and the other No Tama High School students got off the bus, she was amazed. She had never seen a school this big. From the bus lot to the main entrance with off-white columns and tall, wide-set glass doors. Her mouth hung to the ground. It burried itself when she entered the main hallway. Everywhere she looked, she saw kids. She had never seen so many teenagers in one 'room' at once! 

To her right she saw a long corridor lined with lockers on each side of the walls, occasionally a door or two leading into the classroom. And many, many school spirit posters.

Up ahead, she saw another hallway that looked like the one to her right, only with signs hanging from the cieling directing the ways to the restrooms, cafeteria, and the gymnasium.

To her left, she saw signs hanging for the main office, deans office, and guidance office. She took a left from the main hallway filled with bustling students, and yelling teachers. As she was turning into the main office doors, she bumped into someone who had apparantly stopped in front of her.

At first glance, she thought she saw herself when the firgure turned around. But this girl, was not anything like kagome. She had on the regular school uniform, but pulled up enouph to where you can see her, eh'emmm, undergarments, and her stomach showed. Her sleeves were cut short into tank-top manner.

"Watch where your going fuckin' idiot!" The girl screamed at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kagome politely said back. She was really starting to dislike this girl.

"Kikyou Hyuuga, get your ass in here right now young lady!" Kagome heard someone yell. Kikyou walked to the closed door, swaying her hips in an attempt to be sexy, it made Kagome want to throw up.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you're gonna hurl." A deep voice asked her from behind. Kagome turned around to come face to face with a person's chest. When she looked up, she saw black eyes, staring back at her with concern. She blushed fiercly when she got a good look at the rest of him.

He had bangs hanging just above his perfect eyebrows. Where as the rest of his hair was pulled back into a braid, starting at the nape of his neck. Kagome noticed him still staring at her, she stepped back a couple of feet and looked up to him agian.

"See something you like?" He asked with a crooked, sensious smile on his face. "My name's Bankostu Matsumoto. And may inquire what your's is my lovely?" He asked.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Gaining her confidense back she quickly went on with her sentance,"Nive to meet you Bankotsu." She put out her right hand to shake, and he took it with his left and gently brought it up to his mouth to give it a sweet kiss.

"Bankotsu, leave that poor girl alone. I don't need you corrupting her like you have me." Came a very feminine voice from the left of Kagome. Kagome quickly pulled her hand back, and looked to her left.

A girl that looked about the same age and hieght as Kagome sidled her way over to the two. Red-brown slightly wavy hair pulled up in pig-tails swaying lightly as she walked. Her green eyes were focused on Kagome.

"Hi, my name is Ayume. And don't worry about Ban here, he wont really corrupt you, he's just an irritating brother is all." She said with a bright smile.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT AYUME!!!" Bankostu yelled. But Ayume didn't have time to answer as Kagome was called into the office by whom she thought to be the principle and Bankotsu and Ayume were shuffled away from the office doors and told to get to class.

Kagome for the first time walked into to guidence office that she hadn't gotten a chance to see no thanks to that Kikyou girl that was blocking her. Speaking of Kikyou,

"Kikyou, you get back here right now or so help me, I'll put you on another ISS and dentention for the whole semester!" Too late, she was gone, and out the front doors.

The woman who had brought Kagome into the office wasn't the principle, she was the administrator. And she laughed at the woman who Kagome would soon learn to be the real principle came out of the room red-faced and breathing hard. Probably from all the yelling.

"Tough life huh Miho?" The woman behind the desk asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice."

"Just call Officer Yamamoto and have him bring her back please." The woman asked, either not catching on to the joke presented or not caring enouph to laugh. She then noticed Kagome sitting in the Kelly green sitting chair, and made her way over to her.

Gettin a closer view, Kagome could tell that the woman was ageing, though she kept it well hidden behind the many layers of makeup covering her face. With dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes, the woman made Kagome feel a little safer.

"Hello Miss, my name is Mrs. Miho Nakamura. I am the principle.

Kagome smiled politely and handed Mrs. Nakamura her transfer papers, which were taken from her steadily.

After proper introductions and a tour of the school, Kagome was lead to her first class, Earth Science, with Mr. Oshiro.

* * *

Mr. Oshiro introduced her to the class, who answered a hello boredly. Well that is except for one particular, black-haired black eyed boy, who called her over excitedly. 

"Kagome, Yo! Over here!" Kagome smiled shyly at Bankostu and squeezed her way through the desks, to sit in the empty seat next to him. He didn't say another word as Mr. Oshiro started his lecture on types of rocks.

Kagome decided to go ahead and open her textbook and at least appear to be thinking rocks. When her mind was really drifting back to her mother and why she couldn't have stayed at home and either be homeschooled or go to Kyoto. sure she already had Bankotsu and Ayume, who she guessed were her friends, at least, she would consider them friends, since she's never had any before.

But then there was that Kikyou girl, who she could tell she wasn't going to get along with in the upcoming future. And she knew by earlier encounters that Kikyou didn't like her very much.

Kagome could tell this was going to be a long High school Career, let alone a long day, with six more periods to go and she couldn't forget about lunch.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think. Iv'e been working on this chapter for a while and while it's not my first Inuaysha fanfiction, it's only my second, so yeah.**

**I still don't know who Kagome is going to be paired up with, but I want to make sure to introduce all of my main choices for her 'suitor' in the next chapter or two. **

**So I need to have you people vote out there please!!**

**these are the canidates(and the votes so far)...**

**Sesshomaru **

**Naraku **

**Inuyasha **

**Bankotsu **

**Kouga **

**SO VOTE PLEASE!!!**

**-----**

**Constructive critism is welcome, but I don't know if i will take your flames likely. I can be the nicest girl in the world one second, then the next I could be tearing your throught out. So Ye been forewarned.**

**Thanks a bunch!!**

**animefreakgurl101**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok folks, here is the second chapter of Change is Good for the Soul eh'emmm, by animefreakgurl101 aka shelbs

alright so I asked you guys to review and vote for my main male character that will be paired with Kagome, the other male character depending on order, will be paired with my other females.

here are the points from last time:::

inuyasha 4

naraku 3

sesshomaru 3

kouga 6

bankotsu 5

its very close, so you gotta see whats at the bottom for this weeks results!!!

and just to make sure you read this chappie, ima gonna put the results on the bottom of the page!!

so yeah

**_DISCLAIMER::: I dont own any character from the television show or manga of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, the genius that she is.(or any of the names from naruto that i'm using cause i got no imagination)(neji and hyuuga)_**

So i'm not rolling in the dough right now!

**E N J O I**

* * *

Third period slowly came around, and after 35 minutes of Japanese History, she was ready for something exciting. And what was more exciting than GYM!!! 

Kagome sat down on the bleachers as the bell sounded. She jumped a little when Ayume called her name from the entrance doors. She was walking with 2 other girls and a guy.

Ayume smiled, showing off her pearly whites, as she introduced her friends to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Sango Mitzumo, Rin Nara, and Kouga Tanaka." Kagome smiled shyly to the three newcomers. The girl Ayume dubbed Sango was first to speak.

"Hi Kagome! Nice to meet you. Can I see your schedual?" Sange asked. Her dark brown eyes looked ecitedly back at Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango's features closley. She had long, dark brown;almost blck; hair pulled up in a high pony tail, with bangs hanging just above her eyes. She had a slim firgure and was around 5' 8''. Slightly taller than Kagome's stature of 5'6''.

After Sango's comment, Rin came over, her black hair pulled up halfway in a side-pony tail, bouncing along the way. She had light brown eyes and a smiling face, which could instantly light up a dark room.

Kagome could tell by the fire in her smoldering eyes that she would make an ecellent friend.

"Yeah, let me see! Let me see! I wonder if we have anymore classes together, that would be like, so cool! Rin literally screeched.

Kagome brought out her schedual only to have it snatched up by Rin and Sango simultaneously.

While Sango, Ayume, and Rin were checking over her schedual, Kagome glanced over at Kouga, who was looking at her intensly, after she stole a few more glances, her walked towards her.

Oh Kami, Kagome was glad this school had so many hot guys! Kouga, much luki Bankotsu, yet so different all in the same, had a handsome face, with high cheekbones and full lips. She looked up at his brown hair pulled up in a pony tail at the top of his head, and to his bangs that hung right baove his eyes, covering what Kagome was sure a perfect forehead.

She slowly moved her gaze down to his icy-cold yet so warm sky-blue eyes, who were staring back at her without remorse or emmbarrasement; back down to his lips, which were now sporting a smug smirk.

He slowly crept closer and spoke sweetly, with some evident lust(which Kagome wasn't sure if he was attempting to hide it or not)in his voice.

"Hello beautiful. What is it that honors me with your shining presence?" he asked smoothly, no doubt with his looks he had had much practice.

"Ummm...What?" Kagome asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Where'd you move from?" Kouga asked again, his slang from the 21st century again.

"Oh...um" 'Shoot, um, what should I say? I really don't want to tell him the truth, but I don't wanna scare him off.' Kagome didn't need to come up with any explination, nor would she have the chance to. 'Saved by the schreed.' Kagome thought

"Kagome we've got like 3 more classes together!" Rin said excitedly.

* * *

In turn KAgome only had last period without one of her new group of friends. She wasn't that dissapointed, 6 out of 8 classes a day with soon to be possible best friends isn't bad at all. Her hunger pains were bad though.

* * *

Kagome walked out of her art class with Mr. Sai and towards the cafeteria. She was supposed to meet Sango, Rin, and Ayume for lunch. She stopped at the lunchroom doors and peered in. 

Kids kids kids. If she thought she saw a bunch of kids this morning, she was WRONG. She was lost with the crown, pushing, shoving, and yelling.

Kagome got her lunch, salad and chicken strips, and stood in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for her group of new friends.

She saw that Kikyou girl in one of the lines and thought it best that she find a seat before she came out. So she quickly looked over the heads of hungary students and spotted Kouga, but not the girls. 'Hey, he's better than no one' Kagome made her way over to his table.

Kagome timidly tapped Kouga on the shoulder, balancing her lunch tray in her free hand.

"Kouga." he turned around and smiled brightly without another word, he pulled her down to sit next to him and began to introduce his lunchmates.

"Kagome, this is Naraku Ouchi." He pointed to a guy with long, wavy black hair that was pulled into a half pony tail. She smiled, but it faltered when she looked into his eyes, his light brown, almost red eyes. The looked sorrowful, even when he smirked and nodded, she could tell this man had a lot of secrets, but he tried to hide it, and from how clueless the others were, Kagome figured he wanted to keep it that way.

"That's Bankotsu, the guy walking over here," Kagome inturrupted,

"We've already met." Kouga looked slightly offended but regained his posture quickly. Bankotsu sat down on the other side of Kouga. He smiled towards Kagome and quickly set on chowing down his lunch like a ammaciated dog.

Kouga nodded towards a silver-haired guy sitting across from Kagome. It's not that she hadn't seen him, she was just kind of spooked by him, ever since she had sat down, she had felt his eyes on her, his smoldering yellow-golden eyes, looking at her with so much intensity, that she thought that if she looked at him, she would be burned.

"This is Inuyasha Tiasho. He's an idiot, so don't pay him much attention." The last part of Kouga's comment was said off-handely, so Kagome guessed it was a joke.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just kept staring, not even a polite nod or smile. With that done,Kagome started on her food; absentmindedly listening to Bankotsu talking about an upcoming test.

Kagome didn't get very far with her lunch as she yelped and was pushed to the ground. Spilling her food all over the floor around her.

Kouga and Bankotsu jumped up at this, then they quickly helped Kagome off the floor. Kagome brushed herself off and looked at her now occupied seat. Where Kikyou now sat contently, starting on her lunch.

"Inuyasha! Get your whore out of Kagome's chair!" Kouga yelled, turning his attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and moved his bookbag from the chair next to him to the ground. He patted the seat next to him looking towards Kikyou with a bored expression.

Kagome heard a screech just as she sat down, only to be pulled up again by none other than the screech-ina-box, Rin.

"Sango, get Ayume! I found Kagome!" She half-yelled over to Sango.

When Kagome balanced herself, rin let go and said hello to everyone. Then she gave Kikyou a look so dirty Kagome never thought it possible for the bubbly Rin to ever commit.

"Don't ever touch Kagome again you skanky whore." Rin siad, dangerously low and calm, yet deady. Kagome shivered involuntary. she continued,

"I don't even know why Inuyasha would date someone like you fispaste. He would be much better off alone, or Kagome!" Rin stated matter-of-factly. She didn't here the scowls from some of the figures sitting at the table as she walked towards Sango and Ayume, dragging Kagome along. But Rin did feel the daggers that someone was staring at her. One guess who that was.

Kagome waved to Kouga and Bankotsu, smiled to Naraku and Inuyasha, and then glanced at Kikyou.

* * *

**Okey-Doke, wattya think guys??????**

**longer thatn i originally planned, but i wanted to introce all the 'main' characters to the story within the first three chapters, which i'm almost done with the third one, and guess who is going to show up???**

**so if your stupid i'll tell you who was scowling towards rin and staring daggers at her... in order...Kouga and Bankotsu...Kikyou**

**_ALRIGHT FOLKS HERE ARE THIS WEEKS RESULTS!!!!(i know its been shorter thatn a week, but it sounds better...lol...)_**

**_Inuaysha 7_**

**_Naraku 3_**

**_Sesshomaru 5_**

**_Kouga 6_**

**_Bankotsu 7_**

**_---------_**

**I need reviews and votes, only a couple more chapters until i get a good idea of kagomes special relationship! Constructive critism is somewhat welcome. But like Rin, i can get mean when i want to!!!**

**THANKS**

**Shelbs a.k.a. animefreakgurl101**


	3. Chapter 3

Okey-Doeky Artichokey!!!!

Hey guys how have you all been doing?????

Iv'e been good iv'e your wondering, got finals coming up...and CHRISTMAS!!!!!  
YESSSSS

okay so these were that votes from last chapter

Inuyasha 7

Naraku 3

Sesshomaru 5

Kouga 6

Bankostu 7

-----

so i hope you guys are reviewing and commenting and schtuff like that!!!

i also have a poll up for the question

okay so this is the third chappie, and im pretty happy with it!!!

OH YEAH

I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA OR NARUTO, SOME OF THE NAMES ARE JUST FIGMENTS OF MY IMAGINATION, BUT MOST OF THEM ARE'T!!! LOVE YA!!

AND SESSSHOUMARU!!!

* * *

Kagome went through lunch and the rest of the day well, and with friends, until she got to last period;Study Hall. Which wasn't all that bad, at least she wouldn't have to bring any homewrk home. 

She sat in the very back row and immediatly started on her homework before the warning bell even rang.

She was done with all her homework with 30 minutes left to go. Almost asleep, she was; until someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Kagome turned around rather grumpily, and met wonderful, cold, honey-golden eyes looking at her with amusement, slightly covered by white icesicles of hair hanging over his no-doubtedly perfect eyebrows.

"I presume you are the Kagome that my prepubesent younger brother won't shut up about." He paused, gicing her time to size him up.

Long white, almost icey-blue hair was pulled together at the nape of his creamy smooth-looking neck, leading all the way down until two inches above the seat of his chair. He was beautiful, hell, maybe even that was an understatement.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to where he was hovering over his seat. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Though a particular reason why, she did not know. She wanted to pull back, didn't.

"For once my inferior brother was correct; he has every reason to want you." When sesshomaru said that, Kagome just kept looking at him in complete shock.

Her mind went into overdrive, the first thing that came to her working mind was 'Kikyou'. Kagome was sure she would kill her if her obvious boyfriend, Inuyasha, were to come after Kagome.

"N...No No No!!!" Kagome wispered as quietly as she could without talking or yellling. Sesshomaru looked at her, stoic features never even hinting his amusement and should he say, happiness?

She was still turned around towards the beautiful man when he sat back down and took her tiny hand in his large one.

"Please to meet you Kagome." He said huskily. The place where he kissed her hand lightly tingled, leaving her shivering in her skin.

Kagome walked out of her study hall in a daze; not only from Sesshomaru, but from this whole experience of high school. Everything, everone, that has happened to her today.

And to think, that this was only her first day of it!

* * *

Okay, so after one week of high school, Kagome had opened up a lot. She was still a little bit shy, but with her friends at school, she was very open. Especially with Ayame. Kagome pretty much told her everything that happened to her. Except the stuff with her father. 

All the stuff that her new group of friends; Ayame, Sango, Rin, Kouga, Bankotsu, and somewhat Inuyasha, Naraku, and of course Sesshomaru, whom she would occasionally strike up a inteligent conversation with in study hall; new was that she grew up in Kyoto, Japan.

Not that she was home schooled, not that her father was presumed dead, and not that she stayed up and cried at night because she felt like she was betraying him for having fun with friends. None of that.

See, Kagome had a good Monday, a great Wednesday and Thursday, but today was Friday, and Rin and Ayame asked Kagome if she would like to go to the mall with the others.

Kagome was a little hesitant when they pushed her to say yes.

"Okay guys, but you'll have to pick me up." Kagome said, all of a sudden shy. Rin looked at her funny, but then her bubbly face was back again.

"Okay Kagome, Kouga will pick you up around..hmmmmmm.. uh what about six? Does that sound good?" Ayame asked. Kagome was now getting stressed, Kouga? Picking her up? By himself, to the mall?

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll meet you there. It's just that Kouga's house is right down the street from yours, so why would he pass it up, just so I would have to circle around?" Rin said, a little stuck up. But then she smiled and started laughing.

Kagome looked shocked.'What the hell?' she was interrupted from her thoughts by a warm arm wrapping around her waist. She squealed when it pulled her into a strong chest. When she looked up, she felt a little bit relieved at the black eyes looking down at her fondly.

"Hey Kagome, whatcha up too?" Bankostu asked. Kagome didn't have time to answer when Kouga walked up and said hello to everyone, giving Bankotsu a dirty look that only Kagome and Bankostu caught.

Kagome squeezed away, and sidled over to the group of girls, now consisting of Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

"Kagome, Kouga already agreed to pick you up at six and then we'll meet you at the Wacdonalds. Sound good you two?" Sango asked, tilting her pretty head to the side.

Kouga nodded his head a little stubbornly and quirked an eyebrow down at Kagome. While Bankostu scowled and walked away; mumbling a low goodbye.

* * *

Kagome got home around three thirty and told her mother what was going on that night. Quickly asking her if it was okay, after explaining. 

"Of course dear, I'm so happy that you're going out with friends!" Mrs. Higurashi was barely containing her excitement for her daughter.

Kagome went upstairs quickly after having a quick chat with her mother about her new friends.

Quickly getting in the shower and washing herself, she got out and starting drying her hair. A phone call interrupted her hair-drying.

"Hello?"Kagome asked

"Hay Kagome this is Bankotsu. Are you still planning to go to the mall tonight with us?"

"Umm. yeah, I'm getting ready right now. Why do you ask?"

"I was gonna pick you up. How about fifteen till? That sound good? Alright see ya bye bye beautiful." And then the line was dead.

Come to think of it, how did Bankotsu even get her number. Ha, she was kidding ehrself. She forgot how big-mouthed Rin got.

Kagome sighed tiredly, maybe she should just not go at all. It's all proving to be tiresome and she hasen't even gotten to the mall yet.

She finished getting ready, putting on a fit-T with a fox plushie printed on it and some blue jeans. Topped off with a black leather jacket and gloves.

The doorbell rang right as she finished putting on her shoes, yet to put on her makeup. She heard her mother answer and invite someone in. It was around five forty-five, and Kouga was gonna be here in fifteen minutes, so who would it be?

She quickly finished putting on a light coat of eyeliner and mascara, with tiny sparkled eye-shadow.

"Kagome, Bankotsu is here!" she heard her mother say. 'Shit, thats right Bankotsu called, damn short term memory!' Kagome scolded herself.

"Hold on !" Kagome ran out of her bedroom and then right back in to retrieve her money and cell phone, which were both jammed into her front pocket as she ran downstairs. She was greated by her mother, Bankotsu and a ring at the door.

"I'll get it darling." Mrs. Higurashi said lightly, clearly showing off her happiness.

* * *

**Oh Kay guys, waddya think???**

**might not have been the best cliff-hanger but I'm having writers block andd I really owe the last couple of paragraphs to my cousin, Hillary. THANKS HILL!!!!**

**So here are this chapters vote results:**

**_Inuaysha-- 10_**

**_Sesshomaru-- 12_**

**_Kouga-- 14_**

**_Bankostu--14_**

**_---------_**

**ok homie-g-puppie-dogz so BanBan and Kouga caught up and passed Inu, just as Sesshou(and i decided to execute Naraku from the pairings) So I will tell you who the Kagome will utimatley be paired up with in the next chapter hopefully. So I'll try to get it done quickly!**

**BYEBYEBYEBYE**

**Thanks**

**Shelbs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks, how are you all??? I'm good, and I'll hopefully be able to update a lot quicker because I'm on Christmas break, and I WILL update as much as i can, because when school starts again, my mom said that I will be grounded, so from Janurary 3 till Feburary 3. So unless I can sneek on the pc, then I will not be updating. sorry for the inconveneince.**

**Ok, now onto the story, this is chapter four of Change is good for the soul,m and this little chappie has got some good twists and turns to it!**

**Votes for my definate couples from last chapter:**

**Inuyasha- 10**

**sesshomaru- 12**

**Kouga- 14**

**Bankostu- 14**

**--- ok with the whole voting story, I will tell you at the end who Kagome will finaly be officially paired up with, the other canidates will not be written away from her love life though.**

**Oh yeah, about 30 people emailed me about Miroku, dont worry, he's definatly in here. Oh and they voted for him, and hes got:**

**14 hits!**

**so it's a tie between Ban, Kouga, and Miroku...WHO WILL I PICK???**

**Alright guys, on with the story!**

**thanks **

**shelbs**

* * *

Kagome was flabbergaster to say the least, when she came down, she watched her motehr open the door, to a fighting pair, Kouga and 

"Miroku!?" Kagome ran over to the fighting boys on her doorstep, trying to pry them apart; While Bankostu stood by her couch, looking on with some interest.

"What are you doing ehre? She's my date, Aren't you Kagome?" Kouga asked, still wrestling with Miroku. Bankostu started getting a little pissed. When Kouga saw Bankotsu, he left Miroku and went over to him, staring him down.

Kagome stood still from where she had backed off when Kouga left the brawl. She was quickly pulled into a tight embrace by Miroku while her mother quietly left the room, hoping that her daughter could do this on her own.

Bankostu and Kouga turned their attention towards the hugging couple, seething. 'Who dares to come in here and touch MY Kagome.' 'That bastard sonofabitch has no right to touch her like that, I'll kill him.' Great minds think alike they say.

"Kagome baby, I've missed you so much." Miroku's soft voice calmed Kagome down from all her shock. Miroku's dark violet eyes stared down at Kagome with longing. 'Man he's grown since the camping trip.' 'She's even more beautiful than I remember.'

---

Miroku and his family had gone on a camping trip the same time as the Higurashis' had. Hima nd Kagome became fast friends, soon switching email, phone, and addresses with eachother. But something else was growing between them, and it would have bloomed were it not for Kagome's fathers dissapearance.

**_----Flashback----_**

**"Kagome, there's something that I want to tell you, actually, I've been wanting to tell you all week." Kagome swallowed her heart back to where it was supossed to be and looked down into her fumbling hands. She looked back up when she felt Miroku's stare.**

**Miroku leaned down to the young woman in front of him. Kagome glanced to the fire and back to violet eyes.**

**"Miroku, listen, before you go on anymore, I **-**" She was cut off by warm, soft, soothing lips lightly landing on hers. Sweet, full, bruising lips; Her first kiss, no tongues mind you, but still, passionate, smoldering, and daring.**

**Miroku was the first to pull away due to being nervous. Kagome opened her eyes, she was flushed and slightly shaking. Miroku leaned down again, Kagome felt his breath on here face, warm and inviting.**

**"Kagome, I-"**

**"Kagome have you seen your father? He-" Mrs. Higurashi popped her head out of the bushes, looking at the couple.**

**"Sorry if I was inturrupting anything dears, but Kagome, Sota and I need your help to gather firewood, your father hasn't returned yet and I need to start supper. Miroku, if you want, you can help get the wood."**

**Miroku pulled away from their embrace and started gathering the ramains of the picnic they had earlier that afternoon. Kagome stood up and walked to her mother.**

**"Do you know where he is?" Kagoem looked up at her mother who gave her 'The Look'**

**"I'll meet you back when we're done cleaning up." Kagome turned as she heard her mother sqeeze through the bushes, making her way back to the campsite.**

**"Miroku,"**

**"You should go help your mother, and look for your father; it's getting dark, you wouldn't want him to stay lost throughout the night would you." Miroku handed Kagome the picnic basket and kissed her on the cheek.**

**"I'll call you Kagome." Without another word, Miroku walked away, quickly, whether it was out of frustration or uneasieness, Kagome didn't know. She had her hand on her cheek that was kissed by that purple-eyed boy all the way back to the campsite.**

-----

That was the last time Kagome had heard or seen of Miroku. She never did press on calling him, mostly busy with her father's case.

Kagome looked Miroku up and down, he had his black hair tied in a rat's tail at the nape of his neck. His eyebrows, well they were a guys eyebrow, hovering over his violet eyes. From what Kagome could remember, he had a great 6 pack from the camping trip. 'Wonder if he's still got it' Kagome pondered to herself. She was kidding, of course he still had it.

Kagome could physically feel the other two men starring daggers at her and Miroku; she pulled away from him and started the introductions, which were taken as lightly as possible.

---

Kagome was now stuffed into Miroku's car with Bankostu and Kouga growling in the back seats. Miroku stealing glances at her the entire way. She finally decided to make small talk.

"So, Miroku, how have you been since summer?" Kagome plastered a smile on her face. Miroku, for the first time, kept his eyes on the road.

"I've been good, missed you. I didn't know whether to call you when I heard about your father, whether you'd be busy or your phone lines would be bugged wiht the police or anything, hehehe." He scratched the back of his neck.

"SO Miroku, will you be attending No Tama? I would be wonderful to have you move with us we already accept as a friend, and it's only been what? 30 mintues? Isn't that great?" Kouga was trying to keep his cool, well, he was doing better than Bankotsu, who was staring out the winder sulking, unnoticed by either driver or the objecct of his desire.

"No, unfortunatly,"Miroku looked in the rear veiw mirror,

"I still live in Kyoto, but hopefully will be visiting as much as possible, and you can drop the friendly act, I know you dont like me." He winked at Kagome, who just smirked, she might have not known Kouga long, but she knew him well enough.

---

Bankostu and Kouga walked into the mall with Kagome and Miroku in tow. Rin waved the small group over to the food court table.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone. 

I know who I will pair Kagome up with in the end.

But I'm not going to tell you because I want her to have diferent suitors throughout the story, you guys can still send in votes if you want to, i don't know if it will change my mind.

I will try to update soon.

Thank you everyone!

shelbs

p.s.---sorry for the shortness, its like 7 pm on xmas night, so yeah, a full day of eating will make you kind of tired ya know?!


	5. Chapter 5

**So i decided to update, cause I'm bored, and I've gotten a few ideas in my noggin'**

**Right now I'm just going to wing it so yeah.**

**:Disclaimer:**

**Only cause I have to**

* * *

Kagome sat down in between Rin and Sango, thankful that the boys had to pull up another table. Rin started talking about which stores to visit, and the latest sales. 

"Kagome? Hello earth to Kagome!" Sango waved her manicured hand in front of Kagome, looking worried.

"What? Are we leaving the mall already?" Kagome was confused, as soon as she sat down, she started thinking about everything, especially Miroku, it didn't really surprise her that he showed up, but what DID bother her was the fact that Bankostu and Kouga were being so jealous of him.

She knew that Bankostu and Kouga liked her, but over the past week, she has been more worried about her homework. Her father said he was being hard on her, 'yeah frickin right!' she thought. High school was tough, but she had all A's so far. Kagome isn't the smartest in her grade, but she found out that if you study, then you'll be considered 'smart'.

Bankotsu and Kouga were very handsome, but Kagome didn't know if she liked them like that. Miroku was probably another story...

"No silly, we're just getting started!" Rin shrieked, pulling Kagome out of her chair.

----

Kagome stumbled out of Claires with about 15 different shopping bags in her hands. Totally tuckered out, Kagome settled down in an uncomfortable chair in a lounge of an unamed store. What looked like a costume/fairytale.fortune teller store. Had to be new.

"Jeez Kagome! Come ON! We have to finish before the mall closes!" Rin smiled at Sangos hyper actions towards her new friend. Sango continued,

"What is this place anyways?"

"I don't know, but we gotta find the guys and leave, I have a curfew you know." Complained Rin. Sango and Rin started looking around interestedly while Kagome relaxed deeper into her chair.

"Finally you have some my Precious." Kagome turned around in her chair and came face to face with a very realistic witch's mask. Screaming, she fell out of her seat and onto the floor earning honest laughing from Ayame, and a sort of wheezing sound come from Sango and Rin, who were rolling on the floor.

Kagome picked herself up and dusted herself off comically, while Ayame dropped to the floor holding her stomach. Kagome giggled to herself as she sat, again, watching passersby stop and stare at the three rolling teenagers on the floor.

"What is all this ruckus in my store?!" and old woman with bright green eyes and pure white hair stormed out from behind a blanket covering a door frame. She looked at the three girls laughing on the floor, then to the one sitting down in a chair. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Kagome asked, worried whenthe woman grapped her head. Kagome walked behind the counter to help the woman to a chair.

"I'm sorry, we'll be leaving now." Sango and Ayame agreed silently with Rin's comment as they quickly walked out the door. Kagome turned to leave.

"YOU" the old woman yelled. Kagome turned around to look at the woman. A look of concern showing on her face. Locking her striking blue eyes with the woman, Kagome noticed them flash red, then to a darker green, almost black.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled. All the while her eyes switching from green to red to black again. Kagome froze in her spot. Not that she wanted to stay, she was scared. She had a feeling what this woman was talking about.Something was holding her in the spot. She tried to move, her feet felt like a great pressure was going to crush them.

Trying to run away, that crushing feeling came back, all over Kagome's body, she almost blacked out, but her sight came back after a couple of seconds.Trying again to run,she felt horrible pain, her feet still planted to the floor. A droplet of blood fell like broken glass to the floor. Kagome looked down at a daggar sticking out of her stomach her stomach. The woman grabbed and pulled it out and dug it in again. Causing excruiciating pain towards Kagome. In the next instant, Kagome was pulled into the back room where the woman had come out of.

Kagome hadn't seen the woman move the second time. She threw Kagome to the ground, where she fell in a heap of bloody clothing. The woman laughed then, and walked out of the room.

----

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga asked to no one in particular. The group had been sitting on some benches by the mall front enterance, waiting for Kagome to return from helping the old woman. The trio of girls that had been with her told the guys what happened in the store. So they waited.

"Let's wait a little longer, then we can go get her. she's probably just worried about the old hag." Bankostu was getting ticked off. He wanted Kagome to be with them, not away with some lady that should be dead anyways!

----

Kagome woke to a deep masculine voice, whispering in her ear.

"Kagome,come on, we have to get out of here." Kagome looked up and locked eyes, with the deep gold of Sesshomaru's. Kagome realized that she was staring and looked down atthe floor.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head and stood up.Yelping when Sesshomaru caught her as she fell again.

"Guess not." Her voice came out graggly, like it hadn't been used in ages. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Kagome noticed this and bit back a giggle. She couldn't laugh when she was probably bluching herself.

"Where is that woman at?" Kagome's knowledge of the actions of the old woman came rushing back to her.

"First of all, she was no woman. Second of all, she's taken care of." Kagome left it at that. Walking out the door of the store, Kagome read the title:

'Guilty Seasons'

'I wonder what a store like that is in the mall? And what was with that woman's eyes.' Kagome thought to herself as Sesshomaru strode to his car. 'His walk is more of a glide. It's like I'm, flying, so nice.' Kagome passed out.

* * *

**Alright everyone, finally this chapter is done. sorry about that long ass wait you guys had. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it and since you've already read it. REVIEW!!!! and that motivates me.**

**thanks**

**shelbs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my favorite people!! The updates are coming quicker that the reveiws i'm sad to say. so review please and that gives me just the right umph that i need to make it through a chapter!!**

**onto the story without skipping the part that says i own nothing but the storyline!**

* * *

Sesshomaru carried Kagome out of the mall, almost jogging. He needed to get Kagome away from here. He didn't quite know why that woman had Kagome, or why she tried to kill her. He intended on finding out. He gently placed Kagome's lithe form in the back seat of his 1969 Corvette Stingray. As he arranged her more comfortably her eyes fluttered open.

"Thankyou Sesshomaru." her lids closed over her clouded eyes, head resting securly against the midnight black leather, her mind drifting away. Sesshomaru saw she was still bleeding from the wound in her stomach.

If he was guessing corectly, which he most always was, that woman wasn't dead, like the police will think she is, and she wasn't trying to kill Kagome for her own pleasure. She was someone's puppet. The question was, Who was the puppeteer?

Tires screeched out of the mall parking lot, Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he almost hit three teens walking to their cars. He soon forgot about them, remebering Kagome in the backseat, he sped up and headed for the Tiasho Family Residence.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Sango asked to no one in particular. It had been over a hour since they left Kagome with that woman in the store.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her, you guys can head on home if you want. I'll have her call you when we get home." Miroku left it at that and stood up, turned around and started to leave. He was stopped by a hand on each shoulder. Kouga and Bankostu had driven with Miroku and Kagome. Miroku nodded at them and they took off.The guys left the trio of girls to their bench. Looking at each other, they smiled and giggled.

"Men, they never change." Rin knew this to be true, unfortunatly, though she wished just one guy would like her they way the guys liked Kagome. The other two girls lauphed at her comment as they stood up and headed for the parking lot. they divided out of the way as a sleek Corvette screeched its way out of the parking lot.

"Geez, somones hormones are running on high tonight." With Ayame's assumption of sex on the drivers mind, the girls parted ways and headed home, Each silently awaiting Kagome's call.

* * *

Unaware of the cat calls the young men were recieving, they trudged along towards Guilty Seasons. Miroku had a hunch this wouldn'd be the last time they would be here.

A couple of stores away. Bankostu, Kouga, and Miroku stopped, not by choice, but by a crowd of about 70 gethering by the boys destination. The crowd parted quickly when a growling Kouga pushed through, followed closely by sheepishly grinning Bankostu and Miroku. As they reached the store enterance, they grew worried by the many policemen and detectives.

"Police? What the hell?" Kouga threw his hands up in the air, earning a few akward glances here and there.

"Sorry son, you can't come in here, police business." The rather large officer loomed over Kougas 5'11'' stature. Miroku, being the saint he is, tried a different approach,

"Sir, my friends and I are worried, see, my girlfriend, chill out Kouga, was just in here. I would like to know if she's alright." It took all Miroku had in his being not to barge past the giant policeman and find Kagome. He easily ignored the death glares that Kouga was giving him since his 'girlfriend' mention.

"I'm sorry sir, police business. I can't release any information." Bankostu snuck off to the side of the man to sneak a peek at the crime scene. Blood was splattered all over the walls and whatever was left of the merchandise. 'Thats too much blood to loose without dying' Bankostu turned to leave, and noticed a body bag inside the back room through the doorway that was carelessly left open. Bankostu angrily made his way back to Miroku and the policman.

"What's going on, what did you see?" Bankostu glanced toward to policeman and Miroku talking. Then got a sad expression on his face, and looked to the floor.

"There's blood everywhere, too much blood to loose and survive, and there's a. . . "

"Spit it out already Bankostu!" Kouga was growing impatient.

"A body bag." Bankostu all but wispered. Kouga not picking up on his friends exact words, but the tone, took him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"What?" Kouga asked again once the words seeped in.

"A body bag." Kouga stopped shaking Bankostu. He let go as if burned. Kougas blue, blue eyes started getting watery. 'No, she can't be dead, we only just met, who would do this? I'll kill them, whoever it was!' With that last thought, Kouga pushed away from Bankostu, causing him to stumble back and fall, landing on the floor, stunned, and he watched Kouga run into the crowd again.

Pushing his way through the evergrowing crowd yet again, Kouga finally reached the DO NOT CROSS-POLICE tape, ripped through it, ignoring yells from the law and friends. Usinf his soccer skills, Kouga jumped, bounded, and diverted his way through the wall of policemen , coming to a stand still at the body bag.

It felt like 100 years to him, yet it was less than a split second that he unzipped the bag and looked upon the face of the dead woman . He wept.

Miroku and Bankostu couldn't see what was happening, but they heard loud moans and cries from the back of the store. Seconds later, three uniformed cops came out of the crowd butt first, their bodies at weird angles due to dragging Kouga.

"Now get him the hell out of here!" the cop from before turned back to the other two from the trio.

"I don't wanna see you three around any of my crime scenes again! You got that!" steam should have been coming out of the mans ears he was so pissed. Miroku turned towards the man and plastered on a fake smile, thanking him for his time and apologizing for Kougas behavior. Bankostu and Miroku dragged Kouga out towards Mirokus dark grey Chrystler 300.

"Kouga, what the hell did you see in there?" Miroku's calm disposition was failing, the more that Bankostu and himself tried to get Kouga to talk to them, the more Miroku got worried, worried for Kagome. 'Is Kouga crying for Kagome?' Miroku thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into his driveway and honked his horn loudly several times. He quickly jumped out and grabbed Kagome. The giant doorrs opened for him as if by magic. He wasted no time getting to his bedroom.

He tucked Kagome in and left. The Tiasho house was big, but not too big as to where Sesshomaru couldn't alert his parents. No One. His parents, gone, he called,

"Father, where are you? You presence is needed." Sesshomaru was whispering harshly outside his bedroom, as to not wake Kagome.

"Sesshomaru? Didn't you get the note i left on the fridge? Anyways, your mother and I are gone for the weekend, we'll be back Monday night." genma hung up. Sesshomaru put his phone back in his pocket and went back into his room.

Glancing at Kagome as he made his way over to his connected bathroom, he grimmanced, his black satin sheets were dark around Kagome, she was still bleeding. He walked into his bathroom and grabbed the medical supplies.

He pulled the dirtied sheets off of Kagome and threw them on the floor. He pulled off Kagomes shoes and socks, then proceded to gently pull off her shirt.

Blood stuck to his hands, thick and squishy from where it had dried. Kagome was lucky he liked her, or she'dbe dead. He threw the discarded shirt across the room, where it made a slotchy landing. Sesshomaru took in Kagome body, her lucious breasts, who where tantilyzingly covered with a Victorias Secret red lace bra, all the way down to her flat, barely there, bleeding stomach.

For the second time that night, Sesshomaru visibly grimmanced. He undid the guaze and put it over the wound, keeping pressure on it. By the time he was done wrapping it, he was covered in blood. It was under his nails, on his arms halfway up his forearms, on hid clothes, face, and his hair.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ahdny work. The blood was receding. He slowly unbuttoned Kagome's bloodied pants, then slid them off.

Trying not to pay attention to her matching lace undies, Sesshomaru left and went into Inuyasha's room and grabbed dry sheets off of his bed. He came back in his room and threw the covers over Kagome's form. He checked the clock, 10:00 p.m. Knowing that Kagomes curfew must be soon, he picked up the phone and walked into the bathroom.

"Operator, how may I help you?" the barbie doll happy voice sounded throught the reciever. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Higurashi residence please."

"This is a collect call, who will be charged? You may -"

"Just dial the damn number woman! this is an emergency!"

"Sir, I'm afraid-"

"You should be, do you know who I am? I could have your head with a snap of my fingers!"

"Okay sir, plaese hold while I connect you." sesshomaru sighed tiredly as the phone rang. The thired ring ran short,

"Higurashi Resedence." came the voice of a stuffy-nosed boy.

"I need to speak to Mrs. Higurashi, this is Rin's father, a friend of Kagome's.

* * *

"Do you think she left without us?" Bankostu was attacking the situation at every possible angle. The three boys were on thier third trip around the mall, it was 9:45, the mall closed at 10. Kouga had already explained about the body bag.

"No you dumbass, Kagome rode with us. And she doesn't know anyone else besides our groups." Kouga had his genius showing.

"Lets call Kagome and see if shes okay. Oh, I don't know her cell though." Kouga was feeling so stupid for not thinking about that earlier, before the whole body bag incedent.

"I do. I guess we were too pumped up to think of it earlier." Miroku pulled out his cell and dialed Kagome's nu,ber by heart. He hoped she answered, just like his two companions.

* * *

**Alright everyone, what did you think? I loved writing this chapter, I just finished another Anita Blake story, and thats where I got some of the descriptive bloody parts from the bedroom. HAHAHA.**

**hopefully more reviews than I usually get!**


End file.
